Abandoned Factory
The Abandoned Factory is a dungeon in the Persona 2 duology, found in the Kounan District of Sumaru City. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Profile ''Innocent Sin'' The Abandoned Factory is an optional dungeon in Innocent Sin which contains 6 rooms, which open as the player proceeds through the game and collectively contain every normal enemy which has been encountered. There is also a secret area that can only be accessed by spreading a rumor. There are no enemy encounters in the main hallway area; as such, it is a good place to go to pass time for a Sweepstakes Prize notice to arrive since it arrives after 300 steps in a dungeon. To obtain Tatsuya's and Lisa's ultimate weapons, there are 11 notes the player must read - 1 near the entrance, and 1-2 notes in every room; after reading all the notes, the rumor for the Executive Suite can be acquired, inside which is the Legendary Katana and 2 more notes which must be read to lead to the final note so that the rumor or the Liquid Waste Disposal can be acquired, where the Legendary Gloves can be found. Door #1 is unlocked as soon as soon as the player gains access to the Kounan District. The rooms open up after the following events: * Room 1 - After Kasugayama High School * Room 2 - After Aoba Park * Room 3 - After Smile Hirasaka * Room 4 - After Aerospace Museum ** Executive Suite - After reading notes 1-11, then acquiring and spreading the rumor *** Hidden Room - After reading notes 12-13, fall through the hole on 1F * Room 5 - After Caracol * Room 6 - After entering Xibalba's core ** Liquid Waste Disposal - After reading note 14, then acquiring and spreading the rumor In Room 1, the Dresser Hag can be encountered if the party to talks to the little boy at the Police Station 3 times to obtain the rumor; returning with the Hag's Dresser item nets an Incense Card set. In Room 2, Sakya can be encountered once, very rarely; it drops the Buddha's Words Material Card on defeat, allowing it to be created in the Velvet Room. Also the Cursed Taxi can be encountered if the party talks to Fuyuko in the Peace Diner to get its rumor. In Room 3, After getting the Taxi Hat 'from the Cursed Taxi', take it to Fuyuko to get the rumor to encounter the Cursed Escort; the Yacht Hat obtained from it can be traded to him for a Sacrifice Card. In Room 4, Nezha can be encountered once, very rarely; it drops the Pao-Pei Material Card on defeat, allowing it to be created in the Velvet Room. In Room 5, Kudan can be encountered if the party talks to a man in Sumaru TV to get its rumor. Unfortunately Kudan's Head cannot be traded for anything. In Room 6, Izanami and Odin can be encountered once each, very rarely; they drop the Netherworld Path and Rune Monument Material Cards, respectively, on defeat, allowing them to be created in the Velvet Room. In the Executive Suite, Virochana can be encountered once, very rarely; it drops the 1000 Lotus Petals Material Card, allowing it to be created in the Velvet Room. In the Liquid Waste Disposal, Gaia can be encountered once, very rarely; it drops the Cradle of Creation Material Card, allowing it to be created in the Velvet Room. Treasures * Main Hallway - Note 1 (Torn note) * Room 1 - Ag Incense, Lu Incense, Note 2 (Note of Closure), Note 3 (Loading dock worker's diary) * Room 2 - Muscle Drink x5, Tarukaja Card, Note 4 (Factory Worker's Diary), Open Door Card* * Room 3 - Me Patra Card, Makakaja Card, Note 5 (Factory Worker's Diary), Note 8 (Factory Worker's Diary)* * Room 4 - Vi Incense x1, St Incense x1, Note 6 (Office Manager's Diary), Note 7 (Clerk's Diary) ** Executive Suite - Legendary Katana, Dx Incense x1, Note 12 (Board Member's Diary), Note 13 (Notice) *** Hidden Room (Note 13) - Alice (Karma Ring), Note 14 (Investigation Report) * Room 5 - Urdabrunner, Note 9 (Warehouse Overseer's Diary), Note 10 (Courier's Diary)* * Room 6 - Orthrus/Cerberus/Fenrir (Masamune's Eyepatch), Crimson Wing, Miracle Egg x5, Note 11 (Maintenance Crew's Diary) ** Liquid Waste Disposal - Legendary Gloves Enemies * Note: Enemies must be encountered normally before they can be found here, with the exception of Rare and Rumor demons, and the Executive Suite and Liquid Waste Disposal areas. * Dark Purple boxes indicate Rumor demons. * White boxes indicate Rare demons. ''Innocent Sin'' Room 1= |-| Room 2= |-| Room 3= |-| Room 4= |-| Room 5= |-| Room 6= |-| Executive Suite= |-| Liquid Waste Disposal= Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Locations Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Locations